And We Pretended It Could Last Forever
by thetideisrising
Summary: A small glimpse of Simmons' perspective throughout season two. Drabble. Set during What They Become. (fitzsimmons pairing)


** I'm back with a small glimpse of Simmons' perspective during season two so far, as I don't believe that we were granted her perspective as much as it was needed. It's set during the Fitzsimons hugging scene during the end of What They Become, and while editing this, I found that Taylor Swift's Wonderland fits this piece rather well. I do not own Wonderland, or Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. Please read and review xoxo!**

~(~

_Flashing lights and we took a wrong turn and we fell down a rabbit hole._

~(~

The first thing she thinks as his arms wrap around her porcelain body is finally, the pain of the past months ebbing away as he embraced her tighter. She can't believe that they wasted the amount of time that they did acting like complete idiots. Sure, his confession had thrown a wrench in her system, she barely had time to realize that she felt the same as well before he whisked off to be the hero, his goddamn hero complex causing more problems then preventing.

She had never hated herself more than she did in those months, the lingering looks she sent him when he wasn't looking, yet the timid atmosphere that engulfed her whenever she steeped within feet of him reminded her of the guilt she still possessed. Naturally she had to get away, and took the first job that she could, even if it included one of her weakest points.

_Whispers turned to talking and talking turned to screams_

She knows now that the Hydra job was a mistake. The doubts that crept in her mind exploded and she knew that everything she did was wrong. She was not meant for espionage, she was meant for safety and fine perfumes, not for pulling triggers and betrayal. Still, she could not worm her way out of it. Had she not of been a bubbly person already, most likely she would have not gotten any information at all. The majority of her time undercover involved her sobbing in her bedroom, a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her lap.

During this time, she had chopped off her hair, sobbing in a heap on the floor of her bathroom with scissors tangled in her hair when Coulson came to check on her, and as she sat in his lap, he brushing her hair and chopping it off, she realized what a tragedy she really was. She was naïve to believe that they could have lasted the way they were forever in the field; it was only a matter of time. She believed that time had come when she had jumped out of that damn plane, but obviously that was not the only idea fate had in mind.

_It's all fun and games til somebody looses their mind_

When she had returned, hair short and choppy, floral blouses lining her closet instead of her trademark collared sweaters, she knew something was wrong. The way she made two cups of tea every morning before realizing that her presence was no longer welcome made Skye pity her. She still set up her laptop and a bowl of popcorn every Friday night for their traditional movie. She still arrived at his bunk at 7:00 every morning to wake him up and tie his tie. Even if she never touched the knob, silently moving away from the door as if nothing had ever occurred.

It pained her more when they worked in the lab. Many times she wished to grab his hand and tug him to see her microscope, something that she would have done without hesitation months ago, but no more. She wanted to place a hand on his shoulder more often than not, to reassure him that she would never leave him. Even after they clutched each other in the cavern like they were dying, she still knew that there was a lot of healing to do before anything was all right again. She smiled as they ran away, his arm protectively around her shoulders as the cavern continued to crumble. Everything was going to be all right.

_I reached for you but you were gone_

_ I knew I had to go back home_

_ You searched the world for something else to make you feel like what we had_

_ And in the end in Wonderland, we both went __**mad.**_

__~(~

**Yeah it's just a small drabble but I think it's sweet and it needed to be written. Anyhow I'm working on a new AU, which I am super excited to finish and another fic for something else (sorry I'm too lazy to elaborate) Also! Tomorrow I will be posting my first killel fic, it's a wee short drabble, but I think it's cute and surprisingly it will be rated k+ whooooooooooo! Please review xoxo **

**~ thetideisrising**


End file.
